BW124: What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After continuing their onslaught in the White Ruins, Team Plasma's plan starts to take shape. With Anthea and Concordia returning, being worried about N, they try to stop Team Plasma. However, their Pokémon soon succumb to Team Plasma's control. Soon after, the Light Stone glows and Reshiram is awakened, but before it has a chance to help against Team Plasma, Colress is ordered by Ghetsis to use the manipulation machine on it to gain control. With Reshiram attacking everywhere, things look bleak. Meanwhile, Ash and co. try to escape after being captured, but Colress decides that he needs Pikachu. As he goes to control it with his machine, Meowth appears, with Team Rocket and Looker, and blocks it... Episode Plot The Light Stone starts to levitate at Ghetsis' words. However, a fog appears and N's captors are hit by Psybeam, while N is freed, as Magical Leaf hits his cuff. Iris has Axew also punch the cuff, but is working on that. N tells Concordia and Anthea Team Plasma wants to awaken Reshiram, certain the same tragedy two years ago will happen again. He wishes to understand why Reshiram was mad, else Reshiram won't trust humanity. Two grunts try to subdue N, but he throws them away. Anthea and Concordia demand N to come with them. N refuses, for they need to fight back if they want Pokémon to ever live in happiness. Colress uses his machine and hits Gardevoir and Gothitelle with it, controlling them. The fog disappears, revealing Concordia and Anthea. Anthea and Concordia are hit by Gardevoir's Signal Beam and Gothitelle's Psybeam and are surrounded by Liepard. Ghetsis uses the Light Stone, which transforms into Reshiram. Iris is worried, while Axew breaks her cuff and goes to do the same for Cilan's. N approaches Reshiram, seeing it is very angry. Reshiram turns to Ghetsis, who has Colress hit it with the beam. Colress is amazed, for his machine's power cannot be resisted. Ghetsis commands Reshiram to burn away his enemies. Reshiram binds itself to the fires and blasts N away. Others run off, for Reshiram blasts fire off, causing Barret, Aldith and Pokémon controlled by Colress' machine to be blown off. Meowth's tail is on fire, while Jessie and James are astounded how powerful Reshiram really is. Ghetsis is impressed how Reshiram used Fusion Flare to blow everything off. Colress analyzes and thinks Reshiram has more power to unleash than it already has. Reshiram uses Fusion Flare, blasting the ruins and causing more Pokémon to be blown off. Cedric tells Iris and Cilan they need to fight back. Cilan sends Crustle to crush Cedric's cuff off. Ash is also determined to fight, for the sake of all Pokémon. N comes to Ash, but both are surrounded by Liepard. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, chasing Liepard off. Team Rocket is determined to steal the machine, as they don't want Ghetsis to be the one controlling the world. Looker approaches them, stating it is time for them to help out as well. Barret calls Colress to aim the machine at Pikachu, though Ash stands in the way, wanting to protect his buddy. Colress goes to fire, but Meowth appears in his sensors. Meowth scratches Barret and the Liepard. Ash follows him and finds Jessie and James with Looker, for they all want to destroy the controlling device. Ash places Pikachu on the ground, for he must not be controlled. Anthea, Concordia and N stand up, wondering how Ash will get there. Ash replies he will force his way up there, but is surrounded by Colress' controlled Pokémon. Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu follow him, the latter using Quick Attack. N sees while Ash does not hear the inner voices of Pokémon, he can still understand them well. He asks Concordia and Anthea isn't this what they have been searching for all this time. Colress cannot target Pikachu, for Pikachu is too fast for him. A Golurk tries to attack, but is hit by Axew's Dragon Rage. Timburr and Conkeldurr also attack, but are stopped by Woobat's Air Slash, Yamask's Shadow Ball and Meowth's Fury Swipes. Ash goes to stop Colress, but Reshiram stands in his way. Pikachu uses Electro Ball on the device, but Colress affects him by the beam while also being hit by his own attack. Pikachu falls down, but does not fall under Colress control. The heroes encourage Pikachu to fight off Colress' machine's power. Colress replies he is able to control Reshiram, seeing Pikachu can easily be controlled as well. However, Pikachu turns around, shocking Colress, for Pikachu should've fallen into his control. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Reshiram, who is starting to gain its own consciousness. Per Ghetsis' order, Colress hits Pikachu with the beam once more, but with no effect, for Pikachu continues on. Ghetsis and Colress are motionless, seeing how the machine has no effect on Pikachu. Pikachu uses Electro Ball and along with Reshiram's Fusion Flare, the machine is destroyed. All Pokémon are stripped from control and Ash hugs Pikachu for the victory. Colress still cannot understand what just happened. N tells Colress Ash trusted Pikachu enough, granting them victory today. Colress won't give up, but notices Reshiram, now freed from the control, is much more powerful. Reshiram uses Blue Flare, hitting the aircraft Team Plasma used and destroys it. Ash and N try to calm Reshiram down, telling it must know what they feel deep down for the Pokémon. Ghetsis is enraged, though Aldith and Barret claim it is time to retreat. Ash sends Krookodile to use Stone Edge, along with Crustle's Rock Slide and Dragonite's Ice Beam, to encase Aldith, Barret, Ghetsis and Colress, preventing their escape. Before leaving, Reshiram is stopped by N, who senses rage coming from Reshiram. N asks how did it feel, seeing Pokémon and humans battling each other. N senses Reshiram's feeling and thanks it, wondering if Reshiram can live in a world it precepts as truth and for people as ideal. N promises to fight for ideals. Reshiram leaves and Iris and Cilan ask N what did Reshiram tell him. Ash stops them, for he wants to meet Reshiram himself and ask it personally. N asks Anthea and Concordia to go on a journey to make the ideal world a reality. Anthea and Concordia reply they will, if that is his true wish. The Interpol arrives, arresting Team Plasma. Colress sees his machine to control Pokémon was a failure, but hopes to make a machine to communicate with Pokémon. Looker thanks Ash for assistance, promising they will meet each other later. Cedric is devastated the Light Stone is gone, but his archaeologist team reports they found the Ice Ruins. Cedric tells Iris and Cilan they won't be seeing each other until they do, making Iris and Cilan unamused by that statement. Team Rocket leaves as well, seeing catching Pikachu is a worthy goal and are glad Team Plasma is gone. N thanks the heroes for the help, promising they are off on a journey to make the ideal world for people and Pokémon alike. Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Reshiram Gallery N's captors are hit by Psybeam BW124 2.jpg Axew tries to crush the cuffs BW124 3.jpg Gothitelle and Gardevoir are being possessed BW124 4.jpg Ghetsis calls Reshiram out BW124 5.jpg Reshiram is being hit by the beam BW124 6.jpg Reshiram is being controlled BW124 7.jpg Reshiram releases power to attack everyone around it BW124 8.jpg N approaches Ash BW124 9.jpg Meowth blocks Colress' view BW124 10.jpg Meowth fights against Liepard BW124 11.jpg Pikachu is hit by the beam BW124 12.jpg Pikachu tries to resist mind control BW124 13.jpg Reshiram is hit by Thunderbolt BW124 14.jpg Ghetsis and Colress are speechless about what happened BW124 15.jpg Ash gets Pikachu back BW124 16.jpg Reshiram turns around, given N's attention BW124 17.jpg Colress, Aldith, Ghetsis and Barret are being encased BW124 18.jpg Colress has the idea of a Pokémon communicating machine BW124 19.jpg Team Rocket is thrilled they helped defeat Team Plasma BW124 20.jpg N announces he will try to make the ideal world of humans and Pokémon reality }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane